Quick connect/disconnect couplings are commonly used to connect pipes and tubing in many fields from automobiles and trucks to waterlines. Although easy to connect, the disconnection requires that the release ring on the connector be recessed simultaneously with the removal of the conduit in the opposite direction. This can be a problem when the connectors are placed in inaccessible areas.
Although many devices have been patented for stripping the ends of electrical wires, such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,529, to Andre Laurencot; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,475,418 to Isamu Tani none have addressed the issue of removing a quick connector from a conduit. U.S. Pat. No. 6,314,629 to Darren Kady, disclosed a tool for the easy removal of quick disconnect connectors from conduits however these tools are unable to handle over five eights (⅝″) and above diameters. Also, they are unable to handle many of the new slim line style quick connect/disconnect couplings for the plumbing industry.
The disclosed hand tool grasps and moves the conduit in the opposite direction from the release ring on the connector, easily removing the large connectors from the conduit.